


Love Me Tender

by Shoobydoob



Series: OC drabbles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, the first thing I write for my ocs is porn lmao of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoobydoob/pseuds/Shoobydoob
Summary: The prince and his shield enjoy a night keeping warm in the midst of a snowstorm.





	Love Me Tender

**Author's Note:**

> This is just self indulgent OC smut lol........

The snowstorm raged outside, the wind howling and whipping across the night sky creating a hauntingly beautiful white noise to the scene inside the bedroom. It was toasty in the prince's chambers, bundled under blankets next to a roaring fire and his husband pressed close to his back. It was peaceful and the two occupants were enjoying the quiet.

 

Aurel gazed into the flames, lulled by the warmth and crackling as much as the way Halim's hand roamed up and down his side, gently soothing him. Both were still naked under the covers and pleasantly sated from their earlier activities, the prince aching pleasantly from their lovemaking. His mind was pleasantly blank for a long while, just enjoying the sensations all around.

 

Eventually, Halim leaned in close and asked him what was on his mind.

 

"What do you want to be on my mind?" He replied teasingly, lightly calling out the way his husband casually felt him up. Halim nibbled the shell of his ear in response and Aurel laughed, twisting a little to face him. "You're insatiable."

 

"Not that you or Eliana are complaining," Halim shot back with a cocky grin.

 

"Hm, no, I suppose we aren't."

 

The mention of their wife brought a smile to Aurel's face. Though he missed her in bed with them as they usually were, he understood her wanting her space. She was currently pregnant with their second child, the next in line for the crown, and wasn't in the mood to share space. Eliana was in the next room over, both chambers connected by a door so they could go freely back and forth to see her. Their eldest son Talus slept further down the hall next to the new nursery where the new prince or princess would sleep.

 

"Aurel," Halim murmured, kissing along the bridge of his husband's nose, bringing him back to the present. "What is my love thinking now?"

 

"Just thinking about our family. How lucky I am to have you all," Aurel answered. He fully twisted around to face his lover, pulling him in for a quick kiss. “I love you, darling.”

 

“ _ Iinaa ahbk aydaan _ , little prince.”

 

They settled back down and Aurel casually threw a leg over his shield’s hip as he leaned in for more kisses. Halim rested his hand against his slender hip and rubbed soothing circles with his thumb. Aurel very lightly dragged his nails down his husband’s chest; the touch would have tickled, but it made the shield shiver instead. There was promise there, and he was too weak to resist.

 

Aurel gasped as one of Halim's hands grabbed a hold of his thigh, sliding up to squeeze one of his cheeks. Their kisses grew more fervent, Aurel clinging closer as if trying to physically meld them together. He whined lowly as Halim nipped his lower lip and licked his way inside, mapping very familiar territory with soft strokes. Between them, both were growing hard, grinding together until the prince whined and nipped Halim’s lower lip impatiently.

 

Halim carefully rolled them so Aurel was resting against the pillows, finally breaking the kiss to nip and lick at his pale throat. The prince shivered in delight, threading one hand through wild black locks, the other lightly clawing at dark skin. The shield kissed over marks from their lovemaking only a few hours ago, alternating between reverent touches and sharp bites. Aurel’s quiet moans were like music to his ears.

 

Though the blankets had fallen away, the prince felt hot all over. The fire still roared beside them and Halim’s touches were like sunlight on his skin. Large hands slid up and down pale thighs, gently coaxing Aurel’s legs apart so the shield could lay him bare before him. Flushed pink from heat and arousal, the prince was a sight to behold; Halim rumbled appreciatively as he slotted himself between slender hips, gently rocking his hard length against his belly.

 

One of Aurel’s hands disappeared beneath the pillows, frantically searching for the oil he hastily stashed there earlier. His other hand went down between them to squeeze his husband’s cock, moaning with want at the thought of it inside him once more. Halim rocked a little faster, fucking into the pleasurably tight ring of his hand and growling when it squeezed him. He brought his hands to his husband’s slender waist and gently pushed and pulled him in time with his thrusts, grinding down against his length to make him shudder and whine.

 

“Here!” Aurel gasped, at last finding the oil and shoving it at him unceremoniously. Halim laughed and slowed his movements, still giving his prince the friction he craved while slicking up his fingers. It would take little time to prepare, but he wanted to be safe. Aurel opened his mouth to protest until Halim poured some of the oil on his cock and started slowly jerking him off while his fingers carefully slid into tight heat.

 

“O- _ Oh _ gods-!” The prince tossed his head back and drowned out the sound of the howling wind outside with his cries. His dick throbbed and pre-cum oozed onto his belly with every stroke. Halim met no resistance as he slid three fingers in and curled them just right. “Stop, Hal, I’m gonna- gonna-”

 

Aurel was a mess, belly slick with oil and cum and sweat. Halim squeezed his cock carefully and with one last rub on his prostate he removed his fingers and slicked up his length with the remaining oil on his hand. Aurel squirmed impatiently and wrapped his legs around his husband’s waist and pulled him close, urging him to hurry. The shield braced himself with one hand by Aurel’s shoulder, the other guiding his slick cock to his hole.

 

The slide in was almost too much for both of them. Aurel’s hands clawed at the sheets above his head and breathy moans escaped him as his husband pushed forward steadily. Halim moved his hand to Aurel’s pale hip and dug in just as he liked, fingers perfectly slotting against the last marks he left there. He rumbled with pleasure as he was finally pressed as deep as he could go. The prince squirmed again and pleaded in a strained voice for Halim to  _ move. _

 

The pace was set rather quickly, no time needed to adjust when Aurel was still slick and prepped. Halim went straight for strong, steady thrusts that had his husband whimpering in no time, interspersed by quick, rough thrusts that made him cry out. The shield loved how his prince looked in the throes of passion; his cheeks flushed, hair fanned out on the pillows underneath him, eyes fluttering shut every time his most sensitive spots were hit.

 

_ The Gods could never make another man as perfect as him. _

 

Aurel got his arms beneath him and pushed himself up, still rocking in time to their lovemaking. He kissed Halim, more teeth and tongue than lips, but it was  _ hot _ how out of his mind he was with pleasure. Halim broke the kiss and sat back, stopping his movement only to scoop his husband up and pull him up onto his lap. Aurel nearly wailed as the change in angle had constant pressure on his prostate and he wasted no time bracing himself and rocking hard, chasing that pleasure to the wonderful end.

 

Halim kept him steady as they rocked together and growled filthy promises against Aurel’s pale throat. The prince shuddered and gasped at every word, his nails digging in to dark shoulders and leaving red crescents in their wake. Halim could tell the end was near as his husband’s rhythm started to falter and he reached between them to stroke his weeping cock. A few more well-aimed thrusts had Aurel nearly sobbing as he came. Bursts of cum hit his stomach and coated Halim’s hand as he milked him for all he was worth.

 

The shield slowed as his husband rode out the waves of his orgasm. Every shudder made him almost unbearably tight and Halim groaned as arousal stabbed through him. He waited until the prince was boneless in his arms before he carefully laid him back down and admired the mess he’d made of him.

 

“Aren’t you going to…?” Aurel murmured, voice sounding a bit raw from use. The shield busied himself rearranging his husband to make him comfortable before he started back up again, more gentle this time, mindful of oversensitivity. Aurel mewled and squirmed, body unsure if he should curl away or move towards the nearly overwhelming pleasure. Halim gripped his hips and pulled him close with every thrust. It didn’t take long for the coil to finally snap and he was coming hard into the pliant body beneath him.

 

Aurel pulled his husband close as he finally slipped out of him, uncaring of the mess between them. Halim settled nearly on top of him just as the prince liked, the pressure bringing comfort after such intensity. They shared soft kisses until Aurel was all but asleep, lulled by the comforting weight and warmth surrounding him. He whined faintly when Halim got up to fetch a cloth and more wood for the fire, but didn’t complain as he was wiped down and tucked into bed. The shield rejoined him a moment later and the prince was snoring lightly within a minute.


End file.
